


Stitches of Interest

by Fringuello



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello
Summary: Portraits of Harold Finch and John Reese, Machine POV





	1. Admin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [July Goes Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 




	2. Primary Asset

**Author's Note:**

> This is as artistic as I get.
> 
> I will wait to cast my votes until Zaniida decides whether this qualifies as one fill or two.


End file.
